I Realized Yeah
by RAPPER0SH
Summary: Mencintai itu tidak mudah Mencintai itu butuh keberanian Mencintai itu butuh pengorbanan Mencintai itu tak harus saling memiliki Mencintai itu butuh saling memahami Mencintai itu butuh kesiapan mental, if u know wht I mean. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/KrisBaek/ChanHun


**A/N : ff ini saya bikin dari jaman jahiliyah, dan kebetulan saya malas ngedit. **

**Sorry for typo(s)**

**If u don't like it, don't read**** it**

**I have been warning you, guys.**

**Happy reading**

Setelah liburan kenaikan kelas selama 1 bulan lamanya, membuat Baekhyun melepas rindu kepada sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya. Ya, sahabat-sahabatnya di kelas X-A.

Baru saja Baekhyun melepas rindu kepada sahabatnya tercinta, guru langsung menyuruh semua murid masuk kelas untuk mengumumkan kelas yang akan dihuni (?) murid setelah naik kelas XI ini.

Dan alhasil dari kelima orang bersahabat itu, mereka semua mendapat kelas yang berbeda-beda, hanya Tao dan Suho yang sekelas. Baekhyun berada di kelas XI-C, D.O di kelas XI-A, Luhan di kelas XI-G, dan TaoSuho dikelas XI-D. Mereka semua bersedih karena tidak sekelas lagi, karena otomatis mereka tidak bisa saling menyontek lagi saat ulangan. Lololol xD~

Mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum menuju ke habitat masing-masing. Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Dia datang paling terakhir masuk kelas, jadi mau tidak mau mendapat bangku paling belakang dan di pojokan.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah jam mata pelajaran masih kosong, semua murid memanfaatkannya dengan saling berkenalan satu sama lain karena mendapat teman baru. Kecuali Baekhyun yang lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya. Sesekali ia berbicara jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Itupun terpaksa, sangat terpaksa. Sungguh, ia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya saat ini.

Hari kedua sudah ada jam mata pelajaran. Baekhyun tidak terlalu bersemangat, ia tidak mendengarkan gurunya menjelaskan. Karena memang, saat itu pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Ia merindukan ocehan sahabat-sahabatnya dan suasana kelas yang dulu.

Baekhyun terus mencoret-coret buku catatan barunya itu, yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk mencatat materi yang dijelaskan oleh guru. Mungkin dia tidak akan berhenti menggambar dan mencoret bukunnya dengan hal yang tidak penting kalau tidak ada suara berat yang membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara berat tersebut dan membuatnya mengehentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat melihat wajah pemilik suara bass tersebut.

'tamvan' pikir Baekhyun -_-

Ya, bagaimana Baekhyun tidak berpikir kalau namja pemilik suara tersebut tampan. Semua orang mau yeoja ataupun namja tidak akan bisa mempungkiri ketampanan namja itu. Lihat saja bagaimana penampilannya. Tinggi di atas rata-rata, sudah sangat terlihat walaupun ia sedang duduk, jambul rambut yang menjulang berwarna cokelat keemasan, charming voicenya yang seksi. Pasti semua orang akan terpesona dengan penampilan namja itu.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol... Ada apa?" tanya Nam seonsaengnim.

"Saya mau bertanya. Bagaimana caranya X dikali Y, lalu Z ditukar dengan W, sedangkan W adalah bilangan tetap?" tanya Park Chanyeol, atau akrab dipanggil Chanyeol. Membuat guru dan teman-temannya bingung dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Wha! Pertanyaanmu luar biasa! Aku sampai bingung mau menjawab. Kau cerdas Park Chanyeol!" puji seonsaengnim *ini mah gurunya yang pea -_-*

'Wah... pandai sekali namja itu, sudah tampan pandai pula. Dan siapa namanya tadi? Park Chanyeol? Indah sekali namanya' pikir Baekhyun.

Waktu istirahat, Baekhyun ingin mengunjungi kelas sahabat-sahabatnya, tetapi karena terlalu senangnya, tak sengaja ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan akhirnya menabrak Chanyeol yang baru saja mau masuk kelas.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun tak sengaja menumbruk Chanyeol.

"Hei! Kau berat, enyahlah dari atas tubuhku" usir Chanyeol kejam.

"Ahh... ehh a-anu maaf" ucap Baekhyun terbata, pipinya memerah.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi, a-ak-" sebelum selesai meminta maaf, ucapan Baekhyun diputus oleh Chanyeol lebih dulu.

"Sudahlah biasa saja. Lupakan" Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih shock dengan jawaban Chanyeol, sungguh ini tindakan yang ceroboh.

"Yak chingudeul! Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian eoh? Kejam sekali kalian! Hossh...hoshsshh" teriak Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya, ia masih terlalu susah untuk berbicara karena habis lari untuk menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kami meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Tao balik menanya.

"Apa maksudmu huh?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Kami sudah terlalu lapar! Kami tidak mau menunggumu tiduran dilantai dengan Chanyeol, Mr. ByunBaek!" jelas Suho sekenanya.

"M-mwo?! Jadi kalian melihatnya?!" pekik Baekhyun tak percaya dan yang pasti disertai dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Aigoo! Baekki~ah! Pipimu memerah! Wajahmu sangat manis, kenapa hee? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" puji D.O

"Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol, Baekki~ah?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik.

"Kalian ini! Sudah meninggalkanku, sekarang malah bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Persilahkan aku duduk dulu atau syukur-syukur pesankan aku makanan, lalu ditraktir. Baru bertanya!" omel Baekhyun.

"Pergilah dari sini Byun Baekhyun!" teriak mereka serempak.

Akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar marah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ck! Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa memperlakukanku seperti itu?!" umpat Baekhyun

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kelas, lebih memilih berdiam diri dan menggambar karakter anime, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang tempat duduknya tepat disebelah Baekhyun (tidak sebangku). Sedang serius membaca novel.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi Chanyeol. Tak sadarkah ia? Sedari tadi ia mencoretkan kertas dan pensilnya sehingga menimbulkan gesekan yang hasilnya adalah sketsa wajah Chanyeol yang sedang serius membaca novel.

'Eh... Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun? Kenapa kau malah menggambar sketsa Chanyeol? Ah Baekhyun kamvret (?)!' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ya, hari ini adalah 90 hari masuk sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya 3 bulan lamanya Baekhyun masuk sekolah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, selama itulah ia selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Ia masih bingung dan tidak yakin dengan kata hatinya sendiri.

Ia selalu memperhatikan semua tingkah Chanyeol, Baekhyun sering melihat Chanyeol bersama dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun, dan tentunya juga Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa iri dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Mengapa Sehun bisa? Sedangkan dia tidak? Sudah sangat jelas tidak, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah berbicara dengan Chanyeol, hanya untuk berbicara, berkenalan saja pun belum pernah. Pernah ia berbicara pada Chanyeol, itupun pada saat ia dan Chanyeol jatuh. Ia hanya berani memandangi Chanyeol dari jauh, paling dekat hanya di kelas, itu juga waktu pelajaran saja. Sungguh malang nasibnya bukan? Ckck.

Baekhyun berusaha menolak dengan kata hatinya. Ingin sekali ia menjauh dari Chanyeol, namun tak bisa. Apakah kau tahu apa kata hatinya? Ya, kata hatinya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sekarang menyukai Chanyeol. Aahhh... tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol yang cuek dan tak peka. Bagaimana tak peka? Sudah 3 bulan ia memperhatikan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tak kunjung memperhatikan atau sekedar melihatnya.

Baekhyun menyendiri, saat ini ia sedang memikirkan perasaannya dengan Chanyeol lagi. Apakah ini perasaan yang salah? Jika ia tetap bersikeras untuk menolak perasaan itu berarti ia tidak bersyukur dengan anugerah Tuhan yang sudah diberikan untuknya bukan? Cinta adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk makhluknya dari hati yang tulus. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja bukan? Jika kau berusaha untuk menolak cinta, itu akan menyakiti hatimu sendiri. Ya, Baekhyun perlu memikirkan kenyataan ini.

Tapi, bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai tidak peka terhadap dirirmu yang sudah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati? Atau yang lebih parah lagi, orang yang kau sukai sudah mengetahui bahwa kau mencintainya, tapi justru ia pura-pura tidak tahu. Akankah kau menyalahkan Tuhan yang memberimu perasaan cinta? Itu tidak mungkin, kau harus menerimanya. Cinta memang membingungkan. Baekhyun perlu mempertimbangkan hal ini juga.

Jika dipikir-pikir, dimana semua sahabatnya? Disaat Baekhyun merasa bimbang seperti ini, sahabatnya tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Sempat Baekhyun berpikir kalau sahabat-sahabatnya sudah melupakannya. Sudah mendapat teman baru dari kelas baru mungkin? Sungguh naas nasib Baekhyun, terbebani antara persahabatan dan cinta.

_Careless careless, shoot anonymous anonymous, heartless mindless. No one who care about me?_

Mungkin saat ini kebimbangan Baekhyun dapat berkurang dengan adanya Kris, teman barunya dikelas. Yah, hanya Kris temannya. Kris selalu menemani Baekhyun dan mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun. Bahkan Kris mengikuti Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol bermain sepak bola.

Terkadang, Baekhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya atau curhat kepada Kris. Dan hanya Kris yang mampu menenangkan perasaannya. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah Chanyeol? Yeah, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar kalau ia mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi, disaat kesadaran itu berpihak, terkadang atau mungkin bisa dibilang sering, kebimbangan menyerang hatinya. Vacillation attack!

Hari-hari sudah berlalu, Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli bagaimana sifat para sahabatnya. Oh... tidak, mungkin hanya sekedar teman saja, bukan sahabat. Tidak ada mantan sahabat bukan? Jadi, Baekhyun tetap menganggap mereka teman. Walau Baekhyun tahu, mereka sudah melupakan Baekhyun yang sedang terombang-ambing dengan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Saat ini, Baekhyun menganggap hanya Kris lah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, yang selalu menenangkan hatinya disaat ia sedang bimbang dan kesepian.

Saat pelajaran, Baekhyun tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol, walau ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memperhatikannya. Mempehatikan? Hanya untuk memperhatikan, melihat Baekhyun saja mungkin enggan. Mungkin Chanyeol takut mata bulat nan lucunya itu akan berubah menjadi mata zombie jika dua iris matanya menatap Baekhyun. Pikir Baekhyun miris.

Mengingat kelakuan Chanyeol yang tidak peka seperti itu, membuat dadanya kembali merasakan sesak. Rasa sesak yang membuat luka dihatinya tak kunjung sembuh, malah menambah lubang luka yang semakin dalam dan lebar. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat! Kebimbangan pun menyerang hatinya yang sudah dipenuhi rasa cinta yang tulus untuk Chanyeol.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun jika kebimbangan kembali menyerang hatinya bukan? Ya, ia akan mengadu kepada Kris yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan curahan Baekhyun. Walau ia juga ikut merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat melihat Baekhyun menangis di pelukannya. Namun, ia tetap terlihat tegar dihadapan Baekhyun, dan tetap memberi Baekhyun kehangatan lewat pelukannya, walau kehangatan belum tentu datang kepada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi kepada Kris? Entahlah hanya Tuhan dan Kris yang tahu. -_-

**Okay... This time is seriously, not a comedy time!** -...-

Didn't give him all my love

I guess now I got my payback

Now, I'm alone thinking all about him

Hey, he was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going throught it everytime that I'm alone

And now I'm misiing, wishing he...

I hope he strared, but he made the decision,

that he want to dismiss it.

Because I was wrong...

Banyak yang mengira Baekhyun dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih. Karena Kris selalu merangkul atau menggandeng Baekhyun disaat mereka berduaan. Sepertinya Kris mulai menyukai Baekhyun. Atau bahkan sudah lama?

Saat ini, Kris dan Baekhyun sedang berada di kantin. Baekhyun yang mengajak Kris ke kantin. Tujuan Baekhyun ke kantin memang untuk makan, tetapi Baekhyun juga mempunyai tujuan lain ke kantin selain ke untuk makan. Yaitu hanya untuk mengikuti Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda dengan Sehun. Dan, jika dipikir dengan logika, bukankah hal itu akan membuat hati Baekhyun sakit untuk kesekian kalinya? Memang Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh, tapi mengapa untuk hal ini ia seperti terbutakan oleh perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang justru membuat hatinya terjebak ke luka yang semakin dalam.

Kris yang mengetahui perubahan mimik wajah Baekhyun yang ceria seketika berubah menjadi memerah karena menahan tangis. Kris langsung mengikuti arah irirs mata Baekhyun memandang. Ia langsung menenangkan baekhyun setelah ia tahu Baekhyun menangis karena apa.

"Baekhyun~ah, sudahlah jangan melihat mereka terus menerus. Itu akan membuat hatimu semakin sakit. Dan jangan bersedih terus-menerus Baekhyun~ah!"

"Tapi Kris~ah, bagaimanapun rasa sakit yang aku rasakan, aku tidak akan bisa membenci Chanyeol. Aku mencintainya Kris~ah!"

DEGGG!

Kris merasakan hatinya tercambuk dan terpanah yang menyisakan luka lebar dihatinya, luka itu semakin menganga dikala saat ia melihat Baekhyun menangis dan mendengar kalimat yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia dengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun terus membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol? Tidak tersisakah tempat untuknya? Tidak! Jangan! Ia tak mungkin menangis di depan Baekhyun, ia harus memberi kehangatan untuk Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun~ah, sekarang kita makan dulu saja. Lupakan kejadian yang tadi" ucap Kris menenangkan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun menuruti perkataan Kris, namun kedua bola mata indahnya tak luput menatap Sehun yang sedang bergelayut manja dengan Chanyeol, dan sesekali melihat Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan smirknya, bukan senyuman manis Sehun yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu, Sehun memang sudah megetahui bahwa Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Dan ia memang sengaja memanas-manasi hati Baekhyun dengan bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu dan sudah tidak kuasa menahan liquid yang akan menganak sungai keluar dari matanya. Ia langsung mengajak Kris pergi dari kantin menuju kelas.

Kebetulan kelas saat itu sedang sepi karena jam istirahat, murid-murid lebih memilih untuk keluar kelas. Hanya ada dua insan yang ada di kelas itu. Satu orang dengan penuh kasih sayang memeluk satu orang lagi yang terlihat sedang menangis di pelukannya. Ia tak peduli jika seragam yang ia kenakan basah terkena butiran liquid garam dari namja yang ia peluk. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah bagaimana caranya menenangkan namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun~ah. Jangan bersedih terus, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak menangis lagi. Aku tak kuat melihatmu menangis" ucap Kris.

'Karna aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun' lanjut Kris dalam hati.

"Jinjja? Mengapa kau sangat baik kepadaku? Kau adalah teman baruku, tetapi kau sangat baik kepadaku. Sedangkan teman lamaku saja tak peduli kepadaku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun disela tangisnya.

"Apakah persahabatan dan kebaikan seseorang itu perlu memakan waktu? Tidak bukan? Itu karena aku tulus mencin- Ah tidak, aku sangat tulus menjadi sahabatmu. Hati nuranilah yang menentukan Baekhyun~ah" jawab Kris, hampir saja ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Wah! Terimakasih Kris~ah, kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" jawab Baekhyun yang tangisannya sudah mereda.

Kris tersenyum miris, kenapa ia hanya kau anggap sebagai sahabat Baekhyun? Kau bilang Chanyeol tidak peka denganmu. Namun apa kenyataannya? Kau sendiri juga tak peka dengan Kris. Sadarlah Baekhyun! Masih ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus!

Betapa bodohnya Baekhyun tetap mencintai orang yang cuek dan belum tentu akan membalas perasaannya. Akankah ia tetap terbutakan dengan perasaannya yang sia-sia itu? Apakah ia juga tetap mengabaikan cinta dan perhatian dari sahabatnya yang selalu menenangkannya di saat ia sedang bimbang? Saat ia bimbang dengan namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa hanya memikirkan kebimbangan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol, hanya karena sifat Chanyeol yang tidak peka. Tak sadarkah ia sendiri juga tidak peka? Oohh... yaa, bagaimana mau sadar, pikiran dan hatinya telah penuh dengan memori Park Chanyeol dan perasaan sia-sia.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun hanya berjalan ke koridor sendirian sambil bersenandung ria, karena sahabat terbaiknya yaitu Kris, sedang latihan basket untuk pertandingan basket minggu mendatang. Biasanya Krislah yang mengantarnya pulang.

Ditengah keceriaannya, ia mendengar dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Suara dua orang tersebut, ia sangat mengenalnya. Yang satu suaranya manly, namun tidak berat, mungkin baritone, dan yang satunya bersuara bass yang Baekhyun sangat mengenali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati mereka dengan mengendap-endap, lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok agar dua orang itu tak tahu jika ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Chanyeol~ah, apa kau tak merasa ada seseorang yang menyukaimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Yang hanya aku tahu, seseorang yang menyukaiku adalah kau" jawab Chanyeol datar.

DDDEEGG! Baekhyun menahan air matanya agar tak keluar menganak sungai.

"Maksudku bukan aku. Tetapi orang lain." Jelas Sehun.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Baekhyun. Ia menyukaimu, dari cara ia memandangimu terus dan selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana. Apa kau tak tahu?" jelas Sehun lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak tahu kalau ia menyukaiku. Dan untuk apa ia menyukaiku? Bukankah ia sudah memiliki kekasih si Kris itu? Jadi aku tak perlu memperdulikannya" jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Bagus Chanyeol~ah. Lebih baik kau tak memperdulikannya. Dan belajarlah membalas cintaku" jawab sehun bangga.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya tanda malas untuk menjawab perkataan Sehun kali ini. Ia pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang senyum atau lebih tepatnya smirk yang licik. Sehun langsung berlari mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menjauh.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Badannya langsung lemas, pandangan matanya sudah kabur dipenuhi oleh liquid garam yang berusaha ia tahan daritadi. Untuk kali ini, ia sudah tak kuat untuk mencoba menutup luka di hatinya. Ia butuh Kris untuk menenangkan hatinya. Langsung saja ia mengetik nomor papan dial Kris pada benda persegi panjang yang ia pegang dan langsung menelpon Kris. Tak peduli jika Kris sedang sibuk berlatih basket. Ia menyuruh Kris datang untuk mengantarnya pulang dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Kris.

Kris pun yang sedang istirahat terkejut saat di telpon Baekhyun, ia langsung ijin pelatihnya untuk menuju ke tempat dimana Baekhyun ada sekarang. Setelah sampai, ia sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun~ah, tolong tenang. Kau kenapa? Beri tahu aku, Baekhyun~ah." Ucap Kris lembut sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang saat ia baru sampai langsung memeluknya sangat erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"K-K-Kris... a-aku tadi hiks...mendengar percakapan hiks... Se-Sehun dengan Chanyeol. Sehun bertanya hiks... kepada Chanyeol, apakah Chanyeol tahu bahwa aku hiks... menyukainya. Dan Chanyeol menjawab ia hiks... tak tahu dan tak mau peduli hiks..." jawab Baekhyun diselingi tangisnya.

"Lalu apalagi Baekhyun~ah? Tenanglah" ucap Kris lebih lembut sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

"D-dan Sehun bilang ia hiks... mencintai Chanyeol dan menyuruh hiks... Chanyeol untuk membalas cintanya" jawab Baekhyun masih menangis.

"Sudah, coba lupakanlah perkataan mereka. Tenangkanlah dirimu. Bagaimana kalau besuk kita ke taman? Mumpung besuk hari libur" ajak Kris.

"Tapi k-kau kan ada jadwal latihan basket?" jawab Baekhyun sudah tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau tidak sedih lagi. Aku akan ijin ke pelatih. Oke?" jawab Kris semangat.

Dan hanya dijawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan kecil, Kris tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tenang, lalu ia langsung mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Kedua insan itu sedang menikmati keindahan lingkungan sekitarnya yang dipenuhi guguran bunga sakura, ya saat itu adalah musim semi. Sungguh nuansa yang sangat romantis bagi kedua pasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi dan menikmati pemandangan itu bersama.

Tapi, tidak untuk Baekhyun. Ia tak peduli dengan sepasang kekasih yang berlalu lalang untuk sekedar menikmati keindahan ini. Ia berputar-putar menikmati guguran bunga sakura yang indah. Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum bahagia.

Dibalik senyum kebahagiaannya itu, terbesit sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ini adalah hari terakhir dimana ia bertemu Baekhyun. Ia mencoba memberi kado terindah untuk Baekhyun sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Tetapi, pertemuan terakhir atau bukan, yang menentukan adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Bagaimana bisa?

Kris mengajak Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu duduk di kursi taman yang sudah disediakan. Ekspresi wajah Kris dan Baekhyun sangat berbeda, Baekhyun sangat terlihat bahagia. Sedangkan Kris yang hanya memperlihatkan senyuman palsunya untuk Baekhyun. Saat ini pikiran dan hatiya terbebani.

Maafkan aku Baekhyun~ah. Sejujurnya aku tak mau merusak persahabatan kita. Tetapi aku tak akan pergi sebelum mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu. Hanya jawabanmulah yang menentukan kepergianku. Aku sudah siap menerima jawaban apapun darimu.

Secara tiba-tiba Kris menyanyi, dan spontan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris dan mendengarkan nanyian Kris yang menenangkan hatinya.

_**Call me now, call me later, or call me whenever**_

_**Call me friend, call me lover, or call me whatever**_

_**I call you mine, no ownership implied whatsoever**_

_**I call it what it is, a nature will blend together **_

_**Them other brothers like to holla forever**_

_**I holla now, how its sound to you**_

_**When I'm in town, you can get it. If not you can imagine**_

_**Enough with the rappin'. Time for some action...**_

_**Can I call you my own and can I call you my lover**_

_**Call you my one and only boy~**_

_**Can I call you my everything, call you my baby**_

_**You're the only one who runs my world~**_

Baekhyun hanya bingung dengan maksud apa Kris menyanyikannya lagu romantis seperti ini. Ia sangat shock!

"M-maksudmu apa Kris~ah, menyanyikan lagu romantis ini untukku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau melupakan Chanyeol, dan belajar untuk mencintai orang lain yang nyatanya sangat mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Baekhyun setengah membentak.

"Dengan begitu kau tak perlu merasa sakit hati dan bimbang karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan" jelas Kris membuat Baekhyun naik pitam.

"Jangan membuatku marah Kris~ah!" bentak Baekhyun tak peduli tatapan tak suka dari pasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati nuansa musim semi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" jawab Kris berusaha tenang,walau suaranya bergetar.

PLLAAK! Baekhyun pun menampar Kris.

"Mengapa Kris? Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menangis, ia tak menyangka Kris akan melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, maaf..." lirih Kris dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Kris yang sedang menagis sendiri di kursi taman. Kris menyesali perbuatannya yang telah merusak persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun. Namun, kenyataannya memang Baekhyun sudah menolak, dan dengan tamparan itu sudah lebih dari jawaban bagi Kris. Baekhyun menginginkan ia pergi jauh.

Baekhyun sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi bersama Kris, sekarang ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol. Ia mengajak Chanyeol bertemu di cafe untuk mengungkapkan persaan yang sudah lama ia pendam. Pasti kalian berpikir, betapa kejam dan bodohnya melupakan orang yang sangat mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan ia malah memilih orang yang tidak akan memblas perasaannya.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol datang, langsung ia sambut dengan senyuman manisnya yang tulus, namun orang yang ia beri senyuman hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa tujuanmu mengajakku bertemu di cafe?" tanya Chanyeol to the point setelah duduk.

"A-apa kau tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu? Aku yang traktir" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku tak lapar, dan aku tak butuh traktiranmu. Sekarang langsung saja ke inti" ucapnya datar.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol~ah" ungkap Baekhyun dengan pipi merona.

"Hanya itu? Aku sudah tahu" ucap Chanyeol malas.

"K-kau sudah tahu? Tetapi mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak mau memberimu harapan palsu. Yasudah aku pergi dulu" jawab Chanyeol ketus meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Cha-Chanyeol! Hikss... Kris maafkan aku" tangis Baekhyun.

Disaat seperti inilah ia baru mengingat Kris, orang yang mencintainya tulus dengan sepenuh hati. Dan sekarang, ia menyesali perbuatannya.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menunggu Kris di gerbang sekolah, dengan niatan ingin meminta maaf dengan Kris atas kejadian kemarin. Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa ia berjalan menuju kelas.

Baekhyun mengira bahwa Kris telat, namun saat mata pelajaran kedua dimulai Kris belum juga datang. Tak biasanya Kris telat, jika Kris absen biasanya akan memberitahu Baekhyun. Akhirnya pada saat istirahat Baekhyun menuju kantor guru dan bertanya kepada walinya mengapa Kris absen sekolah hari ini. Dan apakah jawaban gurunya?

"Wahh, Baekhyun~ah, apakah kau tidak tahu kalau Kris sudah tidak sekolah di sini lagi? Dia sudah pindah ke Kanada, dan aku tak tahu alasan apa ia pindah ke sana. Katanya ada masalah keluarga" jelas Nam seonsaengnim.

"Jeongmal seonsaeng?" tanya Baekhyun berlinangan air mata.

Baekhyun langsung lari keluar ruang guru, dan ia berniat untuk mencari Kris berada, tapi itu sangat percuma. Karena kalian tahu bukan? Jarak antara Korea-Kanada sangatlah jauh, jadi ia tak mungkin menempuhnya dengan berlari seperti orang bodoh yang berlinangan air mata.

Maafkan aku Kris, yang tak peka dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang darimu. Dan aku juga sudah menyia-nyiakan cintamu yang begitu tulus untukku. Sungguh aku menyesal! Yeah, memang penyesalan datangnya belakangan. Sekarang Baekhyun sendirian, ia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatan bodohnya. Ia sekarang kesepian, tak akan ada lagi sahabat yang selalu menenangkan hatinya dikala ia sedang sedih.

_Baby I'm sorry, even when I'm with you, I'm lonely_

_I must be lacking when it comes to 'love'_

_Please forgive this horrible person, I am_

_I'm sorry, this is your and my story_

_I must not be worthy of this thing called a 'love'_

_Even though I'm by your side_


End file.
